


Brother's Return

by Jathis



Series: Rome [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Brothers, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emperor's brother is returned to him but not completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Return

“Why will he not speak?” Hux muttered with a frown. His last visit with his little brother had been a disaster. He had been frustrated by his silence, snatching away his jug of water and holding it out of his reach. He had refused to let him have it until the word ‘please’ escaped his lips. He immediately regretted this when his brother burst into tears, sobbing as he begged for a drink.

It had been two months since Hux had been reunited with his brother. Phasma and her legion had returned victorious for their skirmishes against several pirates that had been attacking Roman ships, bringing with them the unexpected treasure of the long lost brother to the Emperor. He had been horrified at the condition his brother was in, badly malnourished and abused, his once sparkling eyes completely gone. He had made up a large bedroom for him, ordering the best medics he had to tend to his numerous wounds to bring him back from the brink of death.

And still his brother refused to speak unless he was forced somehow to say a single word.

He looked up when he heard someone clear their throat, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Phasma. “Yes?” he asked.

“I have heard that there are those who forbid their slaves the ability to speak,” she explained.

“You think he is incapable?”

“No, I think he was beaten whenever he tried and has lived many years in forced silence to avoid any more violence,” she answered. “Your brother needs a gentle hand perhaps, to let him know that he may use his voice again.”

The Emperor frowned as he bowed his head, chewing on his bottom lip as he considered. “…Those slaves…the ones who annoyed me with their timidness?” he asked.

“What about them?”

“Have them assigned to care for him,” he said, “perhaps what annoys me about them will help my brother.”

Phasma smiled and saluted as she bowed her head. “As you command, my Emperor.”

* * *

It was a week later when one of the handmaidens assigned to care for the Emperor’s brother approached him. She toyed with the end of her dress, staring down at the ground as she softly stuttered out a request to speak.

Hux fought back the urge to roll his eyes. “Speak.”

“I thi-think…you wo-wo-would like to se-see thi-thi-this…” she murmured, bowing her head. With that she led the Emperor back to where his brother’s room was and she gestured for him to look inside.

Hux raised an eyebrow at her but did as he was asked, looking to where his brother sat up in bed, propped up with his hands in his lap.

His brother was smiling.

His eyes widened as he listened to his lost brother’s voice. It was timid and soft but it had matured into an adult’s nonetheless since they had last been together as children. His brother was smiling, speaking happily with the oldest of his handmaidens, something about the desire to go out into the gardens of all things.

“Who is that?” he whispered.

“Turia,” the woman answered.

He nodded at that answer. He listened as his brother giggled, the sound nearly bringing him to tears. “Tell her that I wish to see her in my throne room,” he commanded before turning around and leaving once more.

* * *

Turia entered the throne room with her head held high, despite the racing of her heart. With no idea of why she had been summoned, thoughts of every little infraction she had ever committed ran through her head. Perhaps one of them had been the final straw for the Emperor? Would she be sold or simply sent away, forced to live as a beggar for coin on the streets of the capital.

Hux’s stony expression did little to ease her. He watched as she approached, seated on his throne. He stood up and approached her, looking for all the world like the cold and bloody Emperor everyone had whispered about for years now.

Perhaps he intended on killing her here and now, to spare no time on the matter. She told herself that she would not die cowering and afraid. She had endured worse at the marketplace. The scar on her lower stomach was testament to that enough.

“My brother speaks now,” Hux said.

“He does.”

“You are the one to draw out his voice. How?” he asked.

She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before answering, “we shared scars, my Emperor. He became soothed when I told him of my own suffering. He wishes to have a temple for Clementia built in the gardens.”

He couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose at that. “Clementia? The Goddess you slaves all worship?”

“She of Forgiveness and Mercy,” she gently corrected him.

Hux sighed but nodded his head. “Very well. He shall have his temple,” he agreed. “As for you…” He held up one of his hands and she watched in confusion as he removed one of his rings. He took her hand in turn and slipped the ring over one of her fingers. “You have done me a great service. You have done the _Empire_ a great service. I have my little brother back. All of him. Wear this ring and know you have my blessing and protection forever.”

She smiled as she looked at the ring, bowing her head gratefully. “Thank you, my Emperor.”

“My brother…do you think he will speak to me?”

“He has done nothing but speak of you since he found his voice again,” she assured him. She watched the way Hux’s face lit up and she smiled, watching as the Emperor left to see his brother.


End file.
